Mamonme and Human men
As is known by all, mamonme desire human men. This was just one of the tenets of the grand spell cast by Seretique vi Alloriel, the Dynasty of Aten, and the various tribal chiefs of the mamonme ranks. It is also readily apparent that mamonme , though forceful, have varying personalities; there are those who are shy, those who are brash, others are aloof, some are rather jealous, whilst others are calm, caring and sweet. What we can also state, with absolute certainty, is that all mamonme become a lot more gentle when they acquire a husband or male; gentle but assertive. The question though is how does a mamonme react when meeting a human male? How do they seem to skirt the act of causing heartache for a male who does not interest them? We shall go into more detail below. Due to their prior incarnation, that of monsterhood, all mamonme have innate abilities which have been carried over from this darker time. All mamonme have enhanced strength, often times the strength of ten to seventy adult men, depending on genus. These beings also experience a heightened sense of sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing, in all likelihood, unless a mamonme is incapacitated she will know a male is around before he even realises she is there. It may seem exceedingly unfair, but mamonme also have a sixth sense, that which allows their kind to sense the energy which flows through human beings, that of "spiritus." When a mamonme encounters a human male, the first action which takes place (this action is in fact a subconscious activity) is that the mamonme will smell the purity as well as the compatibility of the spiritus of the male before her. After this act has taken place, there are two possible outcomes which could follow. In the first case, she will become interested in the man. If this is the case, then she will approach the indivual and initiate contact with him. Her mind will attempt to find something which she can appreciate about her possible companion. At this point we must mention that after extensive interviews, the general consensus amongst mamonme is that they are not quite as picky as human women in this regard, as such they will attempt to find a facet of a potential interest which they can venerate and adore. This also explains why even young mamonme may pick a partner without bringing the gap in their ages into account. Once a suitable trait, be it physical, mental or that of temperament has been established, the mamonme's thoughts rapidly turn to that of the future of their blissful days ahead, being together both carnally and platonically, and it is these thoughts that rapidly bring about a lust crazed fever displayed by a healthy flush or glow. Mamonme respondents, describe this state as being quite scary and even slightly painful: breathing becomes increasingly difficult, whilst their body temperature climbs rapidly, eliciting complaints about how hot their body feels. If a mamonme has reached this point, she will be unable to have any other coherent thoughts until she has either initiated skin to skin contact, mucous membranal contact via a kiss, or has attacked out of lust. Throughout this period a mamonme's body subconsciously releases powerful pheromones making it highly unlikely for her potential partner to escape. In the second case, if a mamonme detects non-compatibility or does not feel any interest for the male, she will release a pheromone which induces a state of utter disinterest towards her in the affected individual. The male will simply pass her by, none the wiser and relatively unaffected by the encounter. Those who we have approached stated that their kind love all human men, even those they feel no interest for, and claim to perform this act for the sake of the male in question. It must also be noted that while this ability is exceedingly useful, it is lost once a mamonme has acquired a mate, being exchanged for the ability to mark their husband against other mamonme's attentions. This sometimes leads to cases in which a human male may attempt to take advantage of a married mamonme. As mentioned before, mamonme can use pheromones to keep a male from fleeing, allowing more time to attempt to gain his affection. A male with a decent will can however, fight off the effects long enough to hurt himself (One example would be to break one's own finger.) which will then force the man in question to concentrate on the pain allowing him to escape. mamonme however who have lost a partner in this manner are hurt emotionally and mentally. After this jilting, said mamonme will follow the man and depending on personality, either demand to know why he did not choose her or inquire about his reasoning, most times it will be asked forcefully often with tears. Eventually the man may come to the point where he will accept her feelings. If he already had a family she may be allowed to join the family, but will be considered as a mistress, which is not necessarily looked down upon in some regions. If at some point the male's wife does something hurtful such as leaving her husband for another man, wealth, etcetera... She will immediately swoop in to place herself as his wife. If said human's children have remained with him (Which often is the case when a human wife has allowed wealth and status to be deemed more important than her own marriage thus cruelly leaving her partner.) The mamonme's maternal instincts will kick in and she will joyfully treat them as her own children. While it may take a while, eventually even the children will accept her. Category:Glossary of Terms Category:Relationships